Essex Corp
Essex Corp., also known as Alkali-Transigen, is a major antagonistic faction in the X-Men Film Series, appearing as the main antagonistic faction of Logan and Deadpool 2. It is a company seeking to make a profit by creating and selling mutant supersoldiers, as well as the ones behind the creation of mutant children (mostly through the DNAs of other mutants). History ''Logan'' Essex raised several children genetically altered with mutant DNA inside of the Alkali facility. As the children grew up, Essex attempted to program them to be soldiers. However, the children did not want to kill, and with the help of Gabriela and several other nurses, most of the children have escaped. In response to this, Dr. Zander Rice, the lead scientist for the X-23 project, dispatched Donald Pierce and the Reavers to recover the children. Essex also at some point began working on a clone of the Wolverine, dubbed X-24. Once the clone was finished developing, Dr. Rice sent it after X-23 and Logan. Eventually, Dr. Rice, Pierce, X-24 and the Reavers were wiped out by Logan and the X-23 children. It is unknown what happened to the company afterward; however, with the tremendous loss of aforementioned key members, it most likely gradually disbanded due to there no longer being any leading force in the corporation, as well as dwindled numbers of soldiers overall. ''Deadpool 2'' Essex Corp is shown to be behind the Essex House for Mutant Rehabilitation; a foster home for mutant children who are secretly abused and experimented on by the staff and the fanatic headmaster. Russell Collins was raised at the Essex House, and after years of torturous experimentation, he finally lost control and lashed out using his pyrokinetic powers, drawing in the police and later the X-Men. Deadpool succeeded in subduing Russell, however, upon realizing that he was abused by the headmaster and staff, he shoots a stuff member and tries to kill the headmaster, before being stopped by Colossus and arrested. Later on, along with Juggernaut, Russell heads back to the Essex House to burn it down and kill the headmaster. Deadpool, Cable and Domino arrive to stop this, as Russell will end up killing Cable's family in the future if he succeeds; upon their arrival, Domino reveals that she too was raised, or rather tortured, at the Essex House. While Colossus fights off Juggernaut, Deadpool and Cable kill their way through a group of the corrupt staff, while Domino saves the mutant children from another group. Ultimately, while the Essex House is destroyed because of all the fighting, Deadpool convinces Russell not to kill the headmaster, changing the future so that the death of Cable's family never happens. Ultimately, the headmaster ends up being killed anyway by Dopinder, ending the Essex House for good. Gallery Essex 1.jpg essex 2.jpg essex 5.jpg Essex Corporation (Earth-TRN414) from X-Men Apocalypce 001.jpg Trivia *The name of this corporation is a reference to Nathaniel Essex, the supervillain known as Mr. Sinister. *James Mangold, director of Logan heavily denied that Essex Corp is the same from X-Men: Apocalypse. Navigation Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Corporations Category:Organizations Category:Wolverine Villains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Social Darwinists Category:Conspirators Category:Abusers Category:Military Category:Criminals Category:Murderer Category:Brainwashers Category:Greedy Category:Evil Creator Category:Terrorists Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Power Hungry Category:Xenophobes Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Thugs Category:Slaver